


Distractions.

by Kirus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirus/pseuds/Kirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interrupted by noises coming from his lord's cabin, Quinn decides to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions.

Quinn stood at attention in front of the holoterminal of the Fury, currently in a conference call with Moff Pyron. 

"With all due respect, I would advise against refitting all imperial dreadnoughts with the Silencer. Not only is the Silencer in a prototype stage, the refittings would take away from the strength of the main fleet. It would be too risky. Constructing one or two Harrowers would be more effective, "

"Of course," Moff Pyron said, "Darth Occulus proposed the idea, but I'll run it through him again and-" The Moff was cut off when he heard a loud crash on Quinn's end of the call. Quinn looked to the source of the interrupting noise, Kiroth's cabin. 

"Forgive me, but I must tend to this disruption. I will reach you at the soonest possible time available."

Moff Pyron nodded and ended the holocall. Quinn was mildly bothered by the interruption, but the thought of his lord being injured crossed his mind. It wouldn't be the first time he was wounded by pushing himself too hard with the training droids. He went to go investigate, not wanting be the reason for his lord's injuries. After all, he did just commit treason against him, he did not want to disappoint his lord again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Panting and exhausted, Pierce struggled to stay in his fighting stance. His lord could really put up a fight, whether it be with his twin lightsabers, or his equally dangerous fists. Kiroth raised his right leg, and slammed it on the side of Pierce's armored chest, making the man stagger against the impressive force of his kick. He was about to smash his fist into the lieutenant before Pierce caught his arm and swung him around, smashing him into the wall.

"Heh! Shouldn't have let your guard do-" Pierce's celebration was short lived when he was suddenly on the ground after a swift leg sweep from Kiroth. Pierce hit the ground with a loud crash, ringing throughout the ship.

"Were you going to say, 'down'?" he smirked. He offered his hand down to Pierce who gladly accepted.

"Damn, and I thought I had the upper hand for a second there," he sighed. His hand reached behind him to unlatch his chest plate, the armor unhinging and coming off him. He did the same to his leggings, revealing his undershirt and shorts. He let the cool air take the heat off his body.

"Don't know how you can stay in that armor mi'lord, must feel like a furnace in there," Pierce said. He was still out of breath from their sparring session.

"I've had to go days in armor, lieutenant. I don't mind it at all anymore," he shrugged. "Although, it's always nice to feel the air on your skin isn't it?"

Pierce watched as he took off his breastplate, leggings, and auxiliary armor. He couldn't help but stare at the man's well built body. Eyeing him up and down, he found it difficult to not gaze at his rather...impressive pair of assets. When he was done storing his armor in the closet, he turned back to Pierce. Kiroth was about to offer a drink when he caught the man staring.

He raised his eyebrow and asked, "Something catch your eye, lieutenant?"

Pierce snapped back to his senses. Realizing he had just been ogling Kiroth, he attempted to form an excuse.

"Uh, n-no mi'lord its just, there was a...a fly! And uh-.." he shook his head while trying and failing to form a coherent sentence. 

"...A fly." Kiroth repeated flatly. He started towards Pierce. "That's the best you can come up with?" he chuckled, a devious grin forming on his face. The lieutenant could only watch as the Sith Lord stood in front of him. He couldn't shake off his gaze, only stare into two bright golden eyes. 

"I apologize mi'lord, I was out of line and-" his apology was cut short when Kiroth grabbed both his shoulders and roughly shoved him back into the wall, making Pierce close his eyes in fear of a brutal beatdown. A few silent seconds passed before Pierce opened his eyes again, only to be met with a pair of warm lips gently kissing his. He was surprised by his lord's actions and gentleness not usually associated with Sith. 

He didn't want to waste this opportunity, or disappoint his lord, so Pierce returned the kiss with fevor and eagerness. Kiroth slid closer to him and pressed his body against the lieutenant's, pushing his right knee up against the man's shorts, feeling his growing bulge. His hands released his shoulders and slid down to caress his chest. Parting their kiss for a moment, Kiroth slid his undershirt off while Pierce did the same. The only remaining pieces of clothing were their shorts, which were growing ever tighter from their hardening cocks.

Pierce intiated the kiss this time, his tongue flicking against Kiroth's lips. While Kiroth's tongue took Pierce's, his hands wrapped around the other man's waist. Pierce's hands , however, started at Kiroth's back then slid down inside his shorts, grabbing the lord's ass, squeezing and rubbing. Kiroth felt his cock twitch in anticipation and growled lowly, which only fueled Pierce's growing lust. 

There's no doubt about it, someone's getting fucked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quinn stopped in front of Kiroth's cabin. He felt apprehensive, not wanting to intrude his private quarters with his only excuse being, 'I thought you were hurt.' His lord may be the one of the most good-hearted men he has ever met, but he is still a Sith warrior. Physical embodiments of rage are not the type of people you would want to anger. He pondered for a moment whether he should investigate, or just let the matter be. Ultimately he decided against invading his privacy. Quinn began walked back to the cockpit of the ship. He was certain that his lord could handle the problem, and if the need arises, Quinn would be more than happy to assist. He was about to sit down on the pilot's seat when a third crash echoed through the ship.

In but a moment Quinn reappeared at the closed door, knowing his lord would understand his actions. He slid off the glove on his right hand and pressed it against the scanner on the side. After a few seconds, the red light on the pad turned green. The door began to slide open.

"My lord are you alright? I-...heard.." Quinn didn't finish his sentence when he saw it. Kiroth was on his knees with one hand pumping his own cock. His other hand was busy caressing Pierce's balls, playing with them while Pierce placed his hand on the back of Kiroth's head, slowly pushing his hot, wet mouth onto Pierce's throbing erection. Quinn froze and stared at the two, heart pulsing erratically and a blush as deep as a Sith lightsaber. He tried to clear his head, but the sight of his lord, a calm fury that cuts and slices through foes with a whirlwind of lethal strikes, on his knees with a mouthful of cock was...

Kiroth locked his eyes on Quinn's. Deciding to have some fun with the Captain, Kiroth held his stare while he stuck out as much of his tongue as he could and dragged it over Pierce's cock. Starting from his mildly hairy balls and working upwards to his shaft and then the head. He traced small circles with the tip of his tongue on the rim, making Pierce shudder with pleasure. Quinn snapped to his senses after a few moments, not taking his eyes off his lord's.

"I pardon the interruption, my lord. I will...be in the cockpit," Quinn said closing the door, bowing breifly then walking swiftly to the front of the ship, leaving Kiroth and Pierce alone yet again. 

"Should've asked if he would like to join, see what he would've said," Pierce chuckled lightly. Kiroth rose from his knees and stood face to face with Pierce.

"I think I'll be enough to satisfy you. Besides, I'm probably more than you can handle," he said playfully. 

"Is that a fact, mi'lord?" Pierce quipped. He grabbed Kiroth by his thighs and hoisted his legs around his chest, carrying him to the bed. Laying him down on his back he passionately kissed his neck before trailing down his chest, planting kisses along the way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quinn sat restlessly in his seat, unable to take his mind off what he saw. It didn't help that Quinn had quite the bulge in his pants. The same scene repeated in his head, his lord looking at him while giving Pierce a good, long lap of his tongue. He shifted in his chair, trying to relax himself. Grabbing a datapad to his side, he tried to concentrate on his work. Silently coordinating strikes against Republic outposts, his mind slowly drifted away from...that.

He was almost completely focused until his thoughts were disrupted when he heard a rather loud moan, followed by a muffled, "Yeah, you like that mi'lord?" 

This was going to be very difficult for Quinn.


End file.
